Coffee Black News
by ShadowDianne
Summary: When Regina, a competent anchor woman in the morning section of GoldTV, finds herself paired up with the newbie Emma Swan she thinks that the blonde is nothing more than another pretty face. But when that is proven incorrect Regina and Emma start developing a friendship that, unknown to them, will change a few things along the way… AU,Not Magic, Ratings will change
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, I don't know why I am writing this Xd I should be finishing Inked future or Disney World: A family business, but yesterday this idea came to me and I decided to write a chapter only to see how do you guys see it. Enjoy ;)**

Regina Mills growled when a giant truck put itself just where she had wanted to accelerate and surpass the minivan that, undoubtedly, was going in the same direction has her, she was in a tight schedule and with that truck she would surely be more than late to her appointment.

Fortunately, she could surpass the truck and the minivan just a few moments later and when she finally rebased the parking signal she sighed loudly inside of her car, she hated when something that she hadn't planned arose but her boss had called and she couldn't say no to the man, even if said man had been a family friend not so long ago.

"Such a good timing, today when I had promised Henry that we will be just the two of us" thought the woman with a wince and feeling the pang of remorse already building inside of her mouth she entered the elevator of the place and glanced quickly at the mirror; Her hair and make-up were good as well as the clothes that weren't too revealing but showing her good taste and she straightened her back before exiting the elevator, the black high heels clicking softly against the marble floor of the last floor of the building.

"At least he doesn't hide the fact that he is millionaire" thought viciously the woman as she approached the large and wooden doors that were the final barrier between her and Mr. Gold, the CEO of GoldTV.

With a nod that went more to herself than to anyone, given that she was alone in the corridor, she put her usual mask of calmness before knocking briefly at the door which opened as she had been expected: But Regina knew better, it was only a photoelectric cell installed inside of the door to impress the visits.

- Good afternoon Mr. Gold- Said with a soft voice, the vocals rolling off her tongue like she was used to talk in front of the cameras each morning between six to eight a.m.

Her voice almost faltered when she saw that the elderly man wasn't alone, instead the large and dark study was occupied with another woman, the one and only Mrs Lucas, the biggest producer of the GoldTV and very well-known because of her charity acts, remarkable and rebellious granddaughter and sharp and incredible ideas. Regina knew that if she had been called when Mrs. Lucas was in the study it was only because two reasons: She was going to need to find another job or she was going to end up with another partner.

It wasn't than she hated her partners, she was an ambitious woman that knew the importance of being valuable as a work partner, a woman who was also solitaire didn't last long in the industry and she needed to show her capabilities working in company.

But she was also strict, incredibly punctual, although today wasn't one of those days, and with a sharp and, almost, cruel tongue, she hated when she was belittled because of her sex or her biracial status and she also hated when her partners weren't as professional as hers. So every few months her partners ended up in another part of the network.

She was aware that the only reason because she was still employed was because the deal that her mother and Mr. Gold had made when the woman had sold her part of the company to the man: She will have work inside of the network as long as she wanted. Regina wasn't aware of all the fine print of that deal but she was grateful of it. That didn't mean, though, that she liked Mr. Gold or his ways and she tried to avoid him.

That day, as it seemed, wasn't one of her lucky days.

- Regina, dearie, I'm glad that you could make it- Was saying the man with a cold smile painted in his lips and Regina forced herself to smile politely to him before looking at Mrs. Lucas who had one eye brow raised.

- I'm sorry for my lateness, there was a little bit of traffic at this hour of the day near the building.

The older woman simply nodded and motioned the chair next to her, Regina looked quickly at Mr. Gold who had his lips now in a tight line and she almost smiled, the reunion wasn't something that the man was enjoying.

- I think that you already know why are you here.- Started the producer looking at Regina who crossed one leg as she listened intently to the strong voice that was very well known inside of the industry.

- I have my suspicions- Answered simply and she could swear that there was a quick flash of something inside the eyes of the elder woman, pride, perhaps.

- Excellent then- Chimed in Mr. Gold who had seated behind his desk while Regina wasn't looking at him- Then we will keep this brief, we have problems with the ratings dearie.

Regina looked at Mrs. Lucas for confirmation and the other woman nodded before extracting a list from the briefcase that she had always with her.

- I don't understand why I am needed- Said Regina carefully, half-closing her eyes and calculating what was going to be next.

- Unfortunately given that you still have a part of the network it is also a concern of yours- Stated the man and Regina felt the need to bare her teeth, she never liked that man and when she was still a child the monster behind her bed had been Mr. Gold because of his cold voice and soulless eyes, as she grew up her distaste had become something very close to hate and when she finally entered working into GoldTV, which, at that time, had been called RealTV, she tried not to be near the man as much as possible. But, even if she had liked to go to another place, the truth was that after what had happened five years ago she had needed the job and that was the reason behind her contract, so even if she hated Gold she needed to be with him and his TV as much as she could.

Sometimes the cruel irony of all of this make her want to smash a few things, the head of Gold's one of them.

- What are the numbers? - Answered finally, her manicured fingers gripping firmly her wrists as she spoke. - Of the ratings.

- It looks like we are losing in the news department.- Said Mrs. Lucas as she read carefully the papers before her and, even if Regina had her eyes set in the older woman she could almost see the evil smirk that Gold had in his lips as he said the next sentence.

- Your section.

Regina cleared her throat before looking at both of them, she needed a few seconds before deciding what to say to both of them, she wasn't responsible for the loss on the ratings but as the anchorwoman of the morning news she needed to say something before Gold found a gap in their deal and she founded herself without job.

- I wasn't the reason because of Graham's change of career- Started and she almost cursed herself, she sounded like a newbie and the almost chuckle that she heard from Gold told her as much.

- We know that but you two made a wonderful pair to our morning section and without him the ratings are lowering again.- Said Mrs. Lucas quickly as she looked at Regina from the top of her glasses and Regina felt herself like she was talking with her teacher in High School just after making a fail in a test.

- We need someone to be your partner- Added Gold and Regina clenched her teeth.

- And who will that be? – Asked with her Boston accent thickening a little because of the rage that she was feeling.

- I had thought on Neal- Started Gold and Regina almost groaned; the man was a carbon copy of his father, sleazy and with a dubious reputation but with the ability to look clean and trustworthy when the occasion was needed. She had studied with him and she and he weren't exactly in speaking terms right now because of his not so subtle intentions with her.

But Mrs. Lucas was already shaking her head so she smiled internally, it looked that Gold wasn't going to win this time.

- The research told us that more than the half viewers of the morning news are young woman who are heading to work, we had asked them and they want to see a woman instead of a man paired up with Regina, the research told us that they want to feel represented so we will give them that.

- But they are already represented by Regina- Objected Gold quickly and Regina's internal smirk grew a little because of the reaction of the old man.

However, she didn't like the idea of being paired up with another woman, she was aware that being an anchorwoman signified that she needed to have a certain looks and all the women that she had known in the industry that were anchorwoman were all pretty faces without brains.

- And we have someone for the job? - Asked trying to appear impersonal and the other woman nodded once before extracting a file between her papers.

- Her name is Emma Swan, she has been working for little networks until now but she recently had been promoted, she has a similar age than yours so we hope that both of you will get along.

Regina directed her gaze to Gold who was currently reading the file with an arched brow, Regina couldn't read the report but she could distinguish a photo that showed a smiling blonde with forest green eyes. Another pretty face.

Sighing she nodded when Mrs. Lucas cleared her throat and turned her body to the woman who was looking at her with the kind of look that signaled that she didn't have another option than to say yes.

- It looks appropriate- Commented caustically and Mrs. Lucas nodded before opening her mouth again, when the last sentence resonated through the study Regina knew that that time the hidden smile was being sported by Gold.

- She will be in tomorrow at first hour, try to be punctual to teach her the ropes.

- Of course Mrs. Lucas.

With a wave of her hand the older woman signaled that the reunion was over and Regina stood up still looking at the woman and thanking her complexion because of the blush that was warming her cheeks.

- Excellent- Said Gold with the same cold smile than earlier in his lips. - Shall we go then?

The man didn't need to tell her that twice, if she drove back quickly she still could arrive to bath and fed Henry, she trusted her babysitter but the girl hadn't been very glad of the quick call of earlier and she truly missed her son and the rare moments in which they both could be together.

With an ultimate and polite goodbye she went down the parking and entered her car, her thoughts firmly set in Henry: She didn't want to think about that Emma Swan, she hoped that, at least, the woman would let her be and do her job.

She was aware that she was an ambitious person, she loved that fact and she worked very hard, eager to show her abilities and skills as well as her hard work personality, she wanted to become someone well known and respected in the industry. One day she will show her mother that she was worthy to take into consideration.

And she also wanted to give the best education that she could to Henry.

Speaking of him when she finally arrived at her home and paid the moody teenager that took care of Henry when she needed to be at work, she found that the little boy was asleep, as it seemed he had had a little tantrum because she wasn't there as she had promised to him and that had tired him enough to fell asleep as soon as his head touched the blue and green pillow of his.

- I'm sorry sweetheart- Whispered the woman as she kissed the top of the little boy's head, a soft snore escaping through his lips.

And as she started to dozing off in the living room with the TV on a single thought floated into her mind: She was going to be the best anchorwoman in the whole GoldTV, Gold liking it or not and with or without Emma Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello ^^ Well, I have decided to write one chapter per week of this story given that is going to me more complex than Inked Future and PS: You are Worthy, maybe if I have time I will write more than one chapter but for now I will do that. Ah, and I will stick with 2k to 3k each chapter because I found that bigger chapters could be too much, tell me what do you think ;) Enjoy the chapter! And thanks for the favs and follows **

The phone beeped exactly at 4:45 a.m and a pale arm rose from the bed and tried to switch off the alarm, a sleepy expression following said arm as green eyes tried to focus on the screen and the hour that the device was displaying.

Emma Swan hated mornings.

She wasn't a morning person and she had accepted that truth of life with the same ease that she accepted the fact that she was blonde or that she was 28 years old. But she also was a young woman in need for a job so when she had been accepted at GoldTV for being one of the anchorwoman of the morning news she had accepted. Even if she had known that she would need to wake up way before the sun.

The job was well paid and it was better than the silly newscasts that she had been forced to do at the first stage of her career, she was glad that, finally, someone saw her potential and even if she knew that the most plausible reason because she had been chosen was that she was blonde with fair skin and green eyes she wanted to make not only a first good impression but also an impression that could open up new opportunities of promotion in the future.

As she started her mourning routine she thought again in the striking and powerful network for what she was going to work from now on; GoldTV at first had been a network created by two associates and called RealTV; Mr. Gold and Mrs. Mills were vastly known because of their extremely large bank accounts and they were called, albeit in whispers, the dark royalty of the industry because of all the power and influence that each one of them had, together they had been invincible and RealTV soon had been well known all over the globe because its corrosive humor and innovator looks. But, five years ago, Mr. Mills had died and Cora Mills had decided to give her part of the industry to Mr. Gold who had decided to rename the network as GoldTV, the network still had power but it was true that other networks had started to compete against Mr. Gold, something that, from the point of view of Emma was a total stupidity given the powerful man that Gold was.

As she clothed herself and had a quick breakfast, at almost five in the morning she didn't have a lot of hunger, she thought also in her future partner, Regina Mills herself.

The woman was another "person- you-need- to- know" in the industry, she was famous for her sharp tongue and quick mind and she had been working for GoldTV since she had graduated. Daughter of Cora Mills she wasn't a very popular woman between her own colleagues as she was seeing as part of "them" being "them" the other part of the industry, the one that had the money and share the benefices.

Sighing, Emma Swan looked at herself in the mirror as she thought if she could applied make up now or if it was better to wait and see what the make-up guys could see with her, she had been in enough places to know that sometimes it was better to wait and see rather than make her own decisions, shrugging it off she decided to only apply balsam to her lips and see what happen when she entered into the studio.

As she turned on her car she started to think in Regina Mills again: She had never met her nor she knew someone who had worked directly with her but she knew the stories and, albeit she knew that when a woman was successful her male counterparts started to make assumptions about it she was still a little bit nervous because working with Regina Mills would be one of her best opportunities during her career, the woman was barely three years older than her but she had a professional aura in addition of all the cruel jokes and terrible tales so, as she went through the city she decided to milk the opportunity as much as she could.

Even if the idea of working in a large company like that and with the daughter of the ex-owner of it made her feel nervous as hell.

SQ

Regina was in the studio at 5:30 sharp with an unreadable expression and her papers behind her left arm, she hadn't sleep well and, with Henry being difficult that morning she wasn't in a very good mood, plus, the fact that she was going to be forced to work with a blonde without brains for the next few months (that was Regina gave to that Emma Swan before the woman decided to go searching for another job) didn't help with her sour and angry eyes.

With a quick wave she signaled Mary Margaret that she was ready for the makeup routine and the petite woman approached her with her sweet expression firmly in place, like every morning since she had starting working there, eight years earlier.

Both of them didn't like each other but Mary Margaret was one of the best at that early hours and Regina needed someone to help her with her bags under her eyes and sharp and tired rictus around her mouth.

- Bad night?- Asked the makeup artist and Regina considered answering her before deciding that it was better if she tried to be reasonable with the woman, she needed her best image to shut up Gold after all.

- You could say that- Said finally cryptically and, sighing, she looked at the photo that she had finally found in the internet after a couple of hours trying fruitlessly to sleep.

Emma was smiling brightly at the camera and had a ridiculously white tank top that remarked her striking green eyes and toned arms, behind her was a blue panel so it was obvious that the photo had been taken in a studio and Regina wondered briefly why she hadn't found anything more about Emma while surfing through the net but, as it looked, the young woman was really private, something that didn't suit Regina's first impression of a woman without expectations and that bugged her because she wanted to have more than the appearance to hate who will be her next partner.

- Tell me Mary Margaret- Asked finally as the other woman finished with her face and handed her a little mirror to look at it- Thank you- muttered quickly before signaling the photo that she had printed earlier that morning- Have you seen this woman today?

The other woman stared intently at the photo and shook her head before biting her lips and half closing her eyes trying to be sure before answering.

- I don't think so- Answered finally and Regina looked at her watch who displayed 5:45 a.m in white numbers.

- It seems that she is going to be late- Muttered and a little bit of satisfaction grew up inside of her stomach, maybe she wouldn't need to see Emma at all after all.

But as she stood up, readying herself for the next two ours of news a man entered into the studio with a woman right behind him.

A blonde young woman.

- Regina, there you are- Exclaimed Jefferson with a little smile in his lips and Regina composed her mask before setting her eyes in one of the directives of GoldTV.

Jefferson and her had never been the best of friends but their animosity had grown after the trial in which Jefferson had lost her daughter to her wife, Regina had been one of the witnesses called out to testify and Jefferson had never quite forgiven her because of this.

- Jefferson- Said in a deep voice as she addressed the new young woman who looked at her with interest. - Is there any change in our schedule?

- You don't need to worry- Answered the man as she smiled at the blonde who smiled back.- This young beauty is Emma Swan, Gold told me that you already knew about your new partner so I hope everything is good- His voice barely hiding his disdain towards Regina who simply nodded briefly before turning to Emma.

- Miss Swan, I'm Regina Mills, your new partner, talk to Mary Margaret to help you with your make up, we are on air within the next ten minutes.

And with that the latina was gone, decided to not acknowledge Emma more than it was necessary "I bet Gold is going to be watching this" thought as she looked behind her shoulder and saw how Emma was greeting Mary Margaret.

Putting her lips in a thin line she decided not to think much about the young woman, she still didn't know Emma but the way the blonde had behaved near Jefferson told her as much as she wanted to know: The woman definitely used her looks and that was something that, albeit she could understand it, she hate it.

SQ

Emma felt like she was the new kid in the school, not only the place but the etiquette and the behavior of the people in it was strange to her, she was used to more camaraderie and closeness but GoldTV wasn't one of the little networks that she work for the previous years and that was something that she could tell: The first thing that she had thought when she had seen the incredibly big building was that she was going to get lost in the first three minutes.

She had been right.

The place was huge and she had needed to get lost three times before a known voice had resonating at her back when she had decided to just give up: Jefferson, the old Jefferson who had helped her when she was fourteen and found herself with a missing teeth because one bully at the school was there, smiling at her with her crooked smile and almost crazy eyes because of the amount of coffee she ingested in regular basis.

- I didn't know that you worked here- Exclaimed as the man chuckled lightly before shrugging.

- I have been here for two years, I guess if you hadn't gone to the end of the world you would have heard about it.

Emma chuckled before sighing in relief.

- Canada is not the end of the world, I'm supposed to be at the set 28 but I can't find it.

- You are the new partner for Regina "Evil Queen" Mills? - Asked the man as she pointed out to a new corridor and she started walking with Emma just behind of him.

- Apparently, is she as bad as they say it?- Asked Emma but Jefferson merely nodded once before signaling one black door with the number 28 painted in black and gold with the GoldTV logo behind it.

- Let me introduce you to her.

Regina was stunning, she had heard that she was gorgeous and she had seen as much in tv but the brunette woman with dark chocolate, almost black, eyes and full lips was beyond that adjective and Emma needed a couple of seconds before feeling herself again, pitifully Regina had already introduce her and had barked at her something that looked like orders.

Emma was used to be treated differently because of her looks, in an industry like the one she was working being a young blonde woman automatically put her in two different positions: She could receive works in which her looks were needed and a little few cases that were being an anchorwoman, and the other one being seen and perceived as another blonde bimbo with too much looks but not brains. She hated the stereotype and what that did to her and to her career but she knew that that was how it worked the place.

But she had thought that being with another stunning woman she will be free of that double standard between anchormen and anchorwomen, however, Regina didn't seem to like her one bit and she thought briefly if that was because of that or because something else entirely.

- Regina is always like that? - Asked to the young make-up artist who had said that her name was Mary Margaret.

- She is very temperamental- Answered the petite woman prudently and Emma felt that Mary Margaret didn't like Regina, something that made her feel bad because she wanted to have a good relationship with her coworker.- But she is very good in her job, I always think why she doesn't try anything more though, she had the brains to do it.

Emma was about to ask about that new piece of information when everyone around her started to move, quickly she entered into the set and smiled briefly at Regina who raised a brow before smiling widely.

- Good morning to everyone to Coffee Black News- started as Emma scanned the cameras that were currently pointing at her and when she saw how Regina's left hand signaled to the second to her left she nodded before smiling to the cameraman.- Aloud me to introduce you all to my new partner: Emma Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok, I'm sorry, my internet decided that it was time to broke up with me so I spent this past days trying to find a solution for my Wi-Fi… anyway, I finally have everything in order so I will write as usual. And if anyone here is interested in the sequel of PS:YaW I want to tell that I'm working on it and, probably, I will submit the first chapter this Saturday.**

Regina smiled at her son who was trying to order his books into a neat pile in front of her.

- That's what you want me to read? - Asked with affection and when the boy nodded earnestly she chuckled and raised his body ready to give him a kiss.

Henry loved books, the very first time that he had seen books in a bookshop she had needed to bought him one albeit he couldn't read in that moment and she had read that book every night until the little boy fell asleep in her arms. The book; "The little prince", was still in his bedroom albeit Regina had decided to not read it to him anymore and wait until his son decided to read it on his own.

Now, however, she had a plethora of tales and books that were her son's favorites in front of her and she smiled again looking at him, she knew that the boy missed her when she was working extra hours and she felt terrible because of it but when she got home Henry always was ready to be with her and Regina dreamed in a future in which she could wake up at more normal hours and be with her son.

- Mooom- Complained Henry pointing at the first book "The story of Babar"- Please, read it to me.

Regina chuckled and nodded.

- Ok sweetheart, let's stat ok?

They had barely started reading the part in which Babar encounters Madame when someone knocked the door. Frowning, Regina got up and looked at Henry who was dozing of a little but had his eyes still open and was looking at the door with annoyance.

- I'm sorry sweetie, but I need to open the door, yes? I will be here in a minute. – She said to the boy who nodded as he grabbed the book and held it between his hands.

But when Regina finally opened the door and looked at her mother she knew that her relaxing afternoon had been cut short.

- Henry- Called with a forced smile to the old woman who was smiling back at her with practice but not less forced- Grandma is here, come to kiss her.

- Well dear, If I didn't know you better I would thought that you wouldn't want to see me- Said Cora with a false expression of disappointment, Regina was about to answer to that but Henry come in and hugged his grandma who kissed the boy in the cheek before returning her eyes back to Regina. - I have something that I want to talk with you, can I come?

Regina hid her expression and looked at Henry who smiled at his mother sensing that something wasn't right; he loved his grandma but every time that the older woman was in their house his mum ended with a sour expression and sad eyes: he didn't know why and neither how to help his mum but he wanted to make his mother happy so he simply nodded briefly and returned to the living room.

- He doesn't talk much; did you go to the doctor as I recommend you? Perhaps he has some kind of…

- Henry is perfectly well, mother- Answered Regina trying to sound nonchalant about her mother's comment- He simply prefers thinking to talking but he has good grades in the school and his teachers told me that he is a very bright child.

Both women stood looking at each other, the door already closed behind the older woman's back but the coldness of the exterior already between them like an impenetrable fog that always formed when Cora visited her daughter.

- I see, well, I'm glad that he is just like his mother.

- He is like his father too- Answered Regina caustically and both of them squinted their eyes, trying to make the other avert their gaze; eventually it was Regina who, with a sigh, looked at the door of the living room and smiled widely at Henry who was busy reading the story just as they had left it. - Why are you here, mother? I doubt that you came here just to tell me how to be a proper mother- _Even if you weren't one,_ thought with a snarl and the feeling of tiredness already lurking in her body.

- I saw Rumple last night- Started the older woman already motioning to the kitchen which was facing the living room at the other side of the hall- In fact he asked me to meet me in a cafeteria next to the studios, I little unpleasant place but the waiter was very kind, nicer that I would thought. Rumple told me that the ratings had dropped a little at the beginning of this month in your section but, fortunately, he had managed to fix the problem, care to tell me what all of that was about?

The younger brunette felt the need to smack Gold's head, the little imp never lose an opportunity to tell her mother that she wasn't as good as she was and that little banter over the three of them was past sweet pleasantries.

- My old partner decided to change his career, because of his leaving the ratings lowered but nothing very important.

- That's where you are wrong, my dear Regina, every change in the industry is important, more so if it's harming you.- Answered Cora as she seated in one of the kitchen stall already pouring the coffee that Regina had prepared earlier that afternoon for herself.

Pursing her lips Regina looked at the living room across the hall and sighed knowing full well that this wasn't going to end well.

- Sweetie, grandma and I are going to be in the kitchen, if you want anything tell me, ok?

- Yes, mom- Came back the response and Regina couldn't help but smile a little hearing the love in Henry's voice, he was a sweet child albeit shy and she wouldn't let her mother change his views like she had done with her.

- All right, mother, I will pick the bait, what is important then?- Said finally sitting in front of her mother and interlacing her fingers trying to appear as composed as she was when she was at work.

- Knowledge is important- Informed the older woman with a smirk starting to appear in her lips- Knowledge is power and more so in this industry where everybody lies and wants a part of the pie. If you have information you have power. I already knew about your new partner so when Rumple tried to unbalance me I already was extracting this little file…- As she was talking she handed Regina a file full of papers and with one name written on the cardboard of the folder; Emma Swan.- Apparently thanks to her and since she is with you in your section the ratings had started to go up again. Remarkable given that this Miss Swan had been your partner only by three weeks.

- She is a better anchorwoman that I first thought- Admitted Regina without looking at the files that now were touching her fingertips.

And it was true, Emma was more professional that Regina had first thought of her but she still had doubts about her, the blonde hadn't given her any problems but she also hadn't given her reasons to prove that she wasn't just a bimbo, she was professional, true, but there was something in her that made Regina irk a little every time that she was next to her; the blonde hadn't tried to approach her since the very first morning and both of them hadn't see each other outside work. Regina wasn't sure if her distaste for the other woman was reciprocated but she wasn't going to tell her mother all of that information, as Cora had said information meant power and Cora had already a lot of power over her daughter, much more than Regina would want.

- I see, well, I would want to inform you that I have all the story of Emma Swan, I thought that it was better if you had a copy of this documents, it's rather remarkable how Miss Swan signed the contract of the network given her story…

- Enough- Interrupted Regina lashing out- I am not going to read this documents, I won't play that game, mother, and you know me better than this.

Mother and daughter looked at each other and, finally, it was Cora who averted her gaze but with a small smirk in her lips that made Regina cringe internally: her mother had foreseen her reaction.

- You have this strange integrity in yourself, Regina, but I need to remember you that love and integrity mean weakness? Only if you are prepared to be the smarter one in the pool you are ready to survive and, you, my dear daughter, are only a fish trying to look like a shark.

With those cruel words Cora stood up and, without saying anything to her grandson, who was now at the door of the kitchen holding a new draw, she left the place leaving her daughter livid and trembling with rage and sadness.

- 's vrything ok?- Asked Henry approaching his mother who slumped in her seat as see looked at the thick fold of documents in front of her.

- Yes sweetie, what have you draw?-Said Regina smiling at the young kid and ruffling a little his hair trying to appear more happy that she truly felt about everything that had just happen.

- It's a about Babar- Said Henry smiling proudly as he handed his draw to the brunette who took the paper and opened her eyes, truly impressed of how her son had managed to draw the little elephant trying new clothes.

- It's beautiful, little prince. - Approved Regina and Henry blushed a little because of that nickname but after stocking his tongue out he hugged his mother and gave her a sloppy kiss in the cheek.

- Feel better now? - Asked trying to pronounce every syllable correctly: his face crumpling because of the effort and Regina's heart melted a little because of it.

- Your kisses always makes everything better- Answered and hugged her son back sighing silently and trying not to think about what her mother had said to her.

That night she hid the documents in her study and promised herself that she would never open them.

She would not become her mother, not even if Emma and her weren't the best partners, she would not play dirty games with her. Not now, not ever.

SQ

Emma was returning home with a bag of groceries and a stack of papers in her hands, the new job needed a lot of research work and more so with Regina Mills as her partner, it had been three weeks and she knew that they must be doing something right because everyone looked happy of the result but working with Regina was something very hard for her: Since the first day the woman had made clear that she didn't want to talk and her cold exterior was something that kept telling Emma that it was better to respect those wishes. But, all in all, the slightly older woman wasn't as bad as the stories told about her, she was strict, reserved and harsh but she was a good anchorwoman and Emma's respect for her grew each day: she was obviously a very beautiful woman but she hadn't let that that interfered with her job, something that Emma on her own had tried to accomplish since day one in the industry.

Sighing a little as she counted mentally the amount of sleep that she was going to get that night and the harsh look that Regina was going to give her if she arrived "almost late" to the studios once again, she opened the cancel of the door of the portal of her block of apartments, as she finally entered in her home her cellphone started to rang incessantly with the first chords of Arrow by Tegan and Sara.

Grinning, she left the groceries and her notes in the first surface that she found, the coach, and extracted the device from her tight jeans.

- Hei- exclaimed still smiling- How is everything with the bears? I see that you are still alive…

- Very funny- Said another woman's voice at the other side of the line- If you keep telling me this maybe I send you a bear in my next letter.

- You wish- Singsonged Emma as she opened her fridge and starter to fill it.

- Mms- Hummed the voice- How is everything there? I saw that you are working with Regina Mills, must be an experience working with your long TV crush…

Emma blushed but shook her head and answered to that banter with a smile,

- She is not my crush, it happens that I found that she is a professional in this kind of work but yes, it's hard, mostly because she is very good and she expects the same level in my work, I'm an anchorwoman but a journalist with her, she does her own research before reading the news and….

- Yaddah yaddah yaddah- A new voice cut her at the other side of the line and Emma closed her fridge with an even bigger smile in her face.

- I see that the little one is there… how is school? I thought that your university didn't have a break until December, they had kicked you out?

- Very funny- Grumbled the younger voice- I am here because….

- Because she needs clean clothes- Chimed in the first voice- And now let me talk with Emma.

- I see that she is doing good- Said Emma with affection when the first voice took control of the phone and the other laughed.

- Yes, she is happy but, you know, she misses you.

- I miss all of you too but, you know, I needed to…

- We know, Em, just don't forget that we are still here, ok? - Said the soft voice of Elsa and Emma closed her eyes and nodded even if she knew that the other blonde couldn't see her.

- I will call both of you as many as I can.

- That's a deal, and you remember to be your gorgeous self, I'm sure that Regina will warm up to you.

- Who knows…- Answered Emma and, albeit the pang of hurt that came with the call was intense she was still smiling as she started to cook her dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma yawned as the cameramen finished the last touches as the lights were, once again, checked.

She had had trouble sleeping the last night, Elsa and Anna's voices had brought memories of the last year, not all of them as pleasant as the two sisters and their laughs.

"I hope that you erase that expression when we are finally on air, Miss Swan" Said the smooth voice of Regina at her left side and Emma jumped, startled by it. It was very strange to be addressed by Regina outside the cameras and she bit her lip as a child caught daydreaming in class.

"I'm sorry, Re… gina" Finished with a gulp and looking at the vague look of distaste that the brunette gave to her she attempted to smile while grabbing her mug with coffee that David, Mary Margaret's boyfriend, had given to her as soon as she had entered in the studios. The man was too sweet. "I had a long night and I barely slept"

Regina frowned at that and turned without saying a word, leaving Emma blinking and wondering what had just happened while the brunette tried not to growl in distaste; she knew that grin that Emma had given to her; probably the slightly younger woman had passed her night with someone and she now wanted to share the "achievements" of the night.

"Maybe it's not that. You don't know her" Warned a voice in her head but she closed her eyes as they run off the last seconds before the beginning of the program.

She had spent the entire night thinking about the file that her mother had given to her, not knowing what to do with the documents inside of it.

She didn't want to read it, she wasn't her mother despite all the efforts that the older woman had spent on trying to turn her daughter into a younger version of herself. It was something that Daniel had repeated her over and over again and she intended to keep her promise of not turning into someone like Cora Mills or Gold. But it was tantalizing having those files and knowing that whatever it had in them it had caught her mother's attention.

Sighing as she smiled accordingly with Emma she decided to keep the files for a little longer before deciding what to do with them.

And even if she said to herself that it was for the best she couldn't shake off the foul taste of remorse that filled her mouth for the next two hours.

SQ

Regina was about to head home when the soft voice of Ashley caught her attention, the girl was only a newbie in the business and she feared for what it could possibly be her deal with Mr. Gold but the sweet disposition of the young woman made her smile even with her foul mood.

"Ashley" Said turning her head and greeting the woman. "Is there a problem in the studio?"

"No, everything is ok, Mrs. Mills" Answered the girl, flushing a little as she went through her notes, her big glasses almost touching the edge of her nose. "But Mr. Gold wanted to talk to you as soon as you were free to go"

Not bothering on fixing the little faux pass of Ashley to "Miss" Regina frowned as she tried to recall anything that that cold- hearted man wanted to discuss with her.

"Did he tell you if I needed to bring anything?" Asked as she started to prepare herself mentally to the imp's presence and groaning silently as she thought that she was going to be late to see Henry… again.

"No, I'm afraid not" Answered the girl who seemed to try to become as tiny as possible under Regina's gaze.

"Well" Said finally the brunette, half- sighing "Then I suppose I'm going to go to see him, and thank you, Ashley, have a good afternoon"

"Thank you Mrs… Miss Mills!" Said the woman behind her as the brunette heels directed her to the nearest elevator.

As soon as the doors of the elevator were closed Regina closed her eyes and tried to put her emotions under control, it had been a long time that the mix between Miss and Mrs had irked her so much but there it was, the ball in the pit of her stomach making it real and hurtful everything again.

"Not now" Muttered as she eased the wrinkles in her jacket. "Now I need to look as composed as possible"

The elevator's doors opened again with a ding and she walked through the impressive corridor still deep in thought

However her thoughts were quickly dismissed as the doors of Gold's studio opened, revealing the smirk of the elderly man and his bright and soulless eyes.

"I see that our beloved Ashley managed to pass my message" Said as she stood in mock politeness.

The brunette managed to smile as she seated in one of the chairs in front of the impressive desk, her posture as posed as ever and she thanked the hours she had spent perfecting her posture when she was merely a girl.

At least that was something she was grateful.

"Mr. Gold, I hope that everything is going smoothly in GoldTV. We aren't losing viewers again, are we?" Asked, her voice laced with a little bit of mirth as she saw the man's eyes squint in disgust just for a second before the tight smile appeared again in his lips.

"You don't need to worry, everything is fine, I was simply wondering how everything was going with our newest addition."

"Miss Swan?" Asked Regina as she crossed her legs, wanting to buy her a little more time as she tried to see what the older man was playing. A talk with him was as extenuate as a talk with her mother.

"Indeed, we have been receiving very good reports from several people but I wanted to know your opinion, you are not only her coworker after all, you are also her superior albeit she isn't aware of that detail…" The last part of the sentence was given between two very different smirks and Regina suddenly understood what that was about_. "He knows that my mother knows something about Emma and he wants to discover how much information I have myself_" thought as the man kept looking at her like a crocodile preparing itself to pounce at its prey.

"She isn't excellent but she has a very good work ethic" Answered nonchalantly, almost smirking at the man when she saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"I see, then you have a good relationship with her I presume" Continued Gold, her long fingers tapping softly against the table, making a sound that made Regina clench her teeth in annoyance before answering that last statement.

"We get along; I don't waste my time with my coworkers" Was her reply, interlacing her own fingers as the repetitive sound echoed in the room.

"I suppose you have better things to do outside work" Said the man and this time the venom that held those words were too visible to not say anything about them.

"We both know that that is an understatement" Answered Regina and a sudden flash of mirth crossed Gold's eyes before returning to their usual soulless expression.

"You are dismissed then"

Raising from the chair and not wasting her time more for the polite and total unnecessary "Good evening" Regina turned and crossed the doors again, wanting to spend some quality time with Henry before the boy needed to go to bed.

"Maldita sea" muttered to herself when she finally looked at the hour, she was going to arrive late once again.

At least, she thought as she started her car and headed back home, she had the Sunday free so both Henry and she could have time to themselves.

SQ

Emma was stretching after taking a moment to rest when another young couple approached her and asked if she was Emma Swan, the newest addition to GoldTV.

She had grown accustomed to been asked that by people but she still felt more than a little awkward when she was asked to sign something or have to wait patiently as said people took a photo of her, when she had been working in minor networks she had never been recognized so the sudden attention, albeit little, was something that irked her.

"I can only imagine what it's for Regina" Muttered to herself as she started running again, carefully avoiding any passer-by. Regina, being the daughter of who she was and the woman that she was, was by far more famous than Emma and she must had a lot of people asking her the same questions that Emma had found herself answering that past weeks.

"It's not like I'm an actress or anything" Grumbled as a new song started to sound on her Ipod as she resumed her usual routine.

And when she was turning to her right and starting to think if she should call Mary Margaret as the brunette had said to her after a teary discussion with David, she saw Regina's figure at the other side of the street, talking animatedly with a young boy of six or seven years that was happily explaining something to her.

She tripped and almost fell over but finally maintained her equilibrium, her brows furrowing as she saw the relaxed smile and loving gaze of Regina directed to that boy. For a moment she thought that the kid could be Regina's nephew but after seeing the little scold of the boy's face when Regina said something to him, probably a joke judging the little smile that the brunette had, she decided that the boy was Regina's son.

"They look alike" Decided and when the brunette turned, probably pointing something to the kid, she resumed running, not knowing if it was better to be seen by Regina or not but, knowing full well how the woman was at work she decided against making herself seen.

She arrived at her house an hour later, still thinking of how different and relaxed Regina had seemed with the kid. Maybe it had been only Emma's approach who had ticked her off for some reason, maybe she could try to talk to her Monday morning about the boy or something.

And with that last thought she started preparing her lunch, a soft smile still planted in her lips.

**A/N To anyone that it's wondering the different time schedules for both Emma and Regina; Regina it's not only the anchorwoman of the morning news "Coffee Black News" but she is also the one that has to keep an eye in everything related to the news due to her part on the firm because of her mother's past actions (we will see that in the next chapters) so even if a very few persons know how much power Regina has she needs to work longer hours since she needs to have everything wrapped up before going home. Emma is only an anchorwoman so after her normal schedule she is free to go albeit Regina's work's ethic's maintains her working even when she is at home (something that will be explained better in the upcoming chapters) and we also are going to see more Henry-Regina's relationship. Sorry for the long note!**

**Side note: Maldita sea means dammit if anyone was interested or had doubts about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello! Well, this is probably going to be the last update until January because on the 25 I'm going to go to my girlfriend's house and I won't come back until the 3th of January. So Happy Christmas, Hanukkah and any other festivity that you all are going to celebrate these days. From my part have good luck and be strong if your family is a pain in the ass. ;)**

**Guest: You are really making me blush, thank you for your reviews.**

**Other Guest: Regina has a little bit of trusts issues but she is going to open up, I promise ;)**

Emma smiled at Jefferson when the man gave her the thumbs up, the blonde's shift was almost over and both Regina and her had managed to deal with an unexpected problem due to a car accident at one of the entries of the town, all the networks had rushed to get the exclusive but the always efficient brunette had managed to give the news first with Emma's help. The blonde positively beamed at Jefferson as she stepped out of the set.

"Wow, and here I thought that you were merely a pretty face" Said the man when Emma finally approached him, her smile quickly turning into a scowl.

"I think that I told you something about being a sexist moron Jeff…"

The dark haired man raised his hands in surrender as the blonde eyed him with an arched eyebrow, the woman looked so much like Regina in that moment that Jefferson nodded frantically before muttering a soft "sorry".

"No, really, I know that you are amazing, you always were. I'm happy that you managed to give that scoop though, you have been here for a very short period of time but if you start like that you could get promoted" Added after a few moments, his eyes still looking at the blonde.

Emma hummed as she tried to spot her coworker, she had overslept that morning so she hadn't managed to talk with the brunette woman but now that everything was tied up she wanted to try to talk with the woman about the little kid, maybe that way Regina would warm up to her, she certainly wanted that even if it was only for her job's sake.

"Regina was the one who got the scoop" Reminded the man who nodded reluctantly.

"I know but she is very… well, I told you about what she did to me in court, it's not like we a good story between us"

Emma looked at Jefferson from the corner of her eyes but decided to not answer that, in her opinion albeit Jefferson loved his daughter as any father could love a son it was true that his eccentric nature was… a bit worrisome.

"Well, then I'm going to tell her that you sent your regards" Said the blonde as she approached the older woman who was going through the messages of her phone, a worried look marring her features.

"Ei" Started Emma, moving back and for as she thought about what she could say to Regina, the woman still looking at her phone with her coffee at her other hand. "Regina?" Asked the blonde again and that made the other woman blink and raise her head.

"You want to discuss about something Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she put her cellphone inside of her slacks, her startled look quickly turning into the normal and vague scowl that Emma was familiar with.

The blonde coughed and bit her lower lip, trying to find a way to talk to that woman without saying anything that could be misunderstood by the brunette.

"I only wanted to thank you because if it's not for you we would have lost the exclusive"

Regina blinked as she felt a slow blush forming behind the layers of makeup that she wore for the camera's shake, it was the first time since she had been in that section that a coworker complemented her by her work so she only offered the blonde a tight –lipped smile before turning, her mind already thinking about the text that she had received from Henry's school.

"Thank you Miss Swan" Said over her shoulder before exiting the set, her hand already unlocking her phone as she started to think what possibly could have happened to Henry.

* * *

><p>Emma saw how the older woman exited the studio and groaned as she followed her, her plan to ask Regina about her son and made the other woman see that she truly wanted to learn from her instead of being a nuisance to the brunette had backfired.<p>

"Stupid Emma, you are really stupid" Said through clenched teeth as she went to grab her belongings, at least she was dismissed for the day and there wasn't any memo that needed to be looked or worked. "Maybe even I can call those two and ask how is everything going" Muttered as she thought about Anna and Elsa.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mr. Gold's team were looking through the ratings for the prior week, congratulating themselves for a job well done, the CEO smirking behind his right hand as he felt the burning glares from his biggest producer.<p>

"Aren't you glad about your decision? Emma Swan is definitely one of the best in her field"

Hortensia Lucas smiled the same fake smile that Gold sported in his lips as she tilted her head, carefully eyeing the man at her right from the corner of her eyes.

"Certainly, but I don't like how you do your job and you know it"

Both of them looked at each other for a few more couple of seconds before deciding to engage conversations with the other members of the table.

* * *

><p>Emma was already exiting the elevator when she saw Regina fumbling with her phone, her morning coffee, already cold, laying on the concrete floor of the parking.<p>

Clenching her fists she sighed and started approaching the brunette woman who looked decidedly murderous as she tried, once again, to call to someone.

"Is everything ok?" The blonde asked with her hands tucked in the depths of her jacket ready to defend herself from the mordacious woman.

Instead, Regina didn't turn or looked who had asked her, in her distress she tried to call again before grumbling and putting her phone on the depths of her black raincoat.

"No" Murmured finally at the blonde who blinked totally dumfounded that she had been answered.

"Can I help you with something?" The young woman asked as she tried to show in her voice that she truly meant it.

That made Regina rose her head and turn, eyeing suspiciously at the blonde who bit her lower lip under the brunette scrutiny.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?" The brunette asked in a cold voice as her eyes buried holes at the blonde's skull.

"I was… going to get my car" Emma answered signaling at the end of the parking in which her car was parked and already waiting for her. "But I saw you and I wanted to check if you were ok"

With every word her normal confidence returned to Emma who smiled at the end sure that she had done the right thing with Regina and her behavior. Even if the woman was truly hard to work with and even if she still didn't know if the brunette found her annoying instead of helpful she wanted to show her coworker that she was, in fact, a good person. And that wasn't going to change weather the brunette was open to change her point of view about her or not.

Regina opened her mouth but after a few seconds of trying to answer to her sentence she merely nodded and passed one hand through her face, her hard rictus gone and a worried look marring her features as she looked for her phone once again.

"I received a call when we were at the set so I didn't answer it and now I can't call the one who called" Explained as she tried to call once she had her phone in her right hand, her cheeks slightly red albeit Emma wasn't sure of that one.

"It's someone important? The caller" Asked the blonde as she folded her hands, the chilliness of the place starting to become unpleasant.

"Yes, it is, and since I don't have any further information I'm beginning to think that maybe something happened to Hen… to the caller or to the one who was with them"

Albeit the words were vague the blonde could connect the dots, apparently the boy's name was Henry so that confirmed her theory about Regina being her mother.

"Why don't you go to see the caller? Maybe if you show up you can talk to whoever called you and confirm if something bad had happened" Voiced carefully, it was obvious that Regina wanted to maintain Henry's existence away from her so she decided to play the same game that the brunette was playing, brunette that was eyeing at her, her phone momentarily forgotten.

"I wish I could that but…"

"C'mon" said the blonde with a shrug. "I will take you wherever you need to be"

Regina shook her head as she tried to not appear as surprised as she felt.

"You can't" Muttered and that made Emma's easy smile change, feeling rejected once again by the other woman. Sighing, the blonde rose one eye brow and expulsed the air in her lungs, tired of the attitude of the older woman.

"Fine then, but if you really want to go, go there Regina, I'm going home, have a nice day"

* * *

><p>Regina looked how the blonde finally went to her car and she eyed her cell which remained dead.<p>

"Miss Swan" Called on an impulse, her voice the only thing that echoed in the parking lot. When the blonde finally turned, her eyes still hard and angry for Regina's harsh words, the brunette felt herself falter. Raising her head she locked her eyes with Emma and tried a smile, this time more real than the one she had directed to the blonde upstairs.

"Yes?" Asked the blonde, feeling more drained by that single conversation that what she had felt in her shift that morning.

"I wanted to go but I didn't know if that was the appropriate answer, I was distressed, still I am, and I snapped at you. I'm sorry for that and for my attitude after your proposal."

The blonde smiled a little, the ice on her eyes melting slowly, happy that Regina and her had finally make a progress.

"Well, then go with him, and no harm done. I will see you tomorrow?"

Regina nodded earnestly as she finally entered in her own car, the sound of the engine soon filling the air of the pace.

"Until tomorrow" Replied politely and it wasn't until she was already exiting the building when she finally realized that Emma had said "him" instead of "them"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the wait, this past days had being difficult, I had had my grandfather hospitalized and he has died a few hours ago so apart for being next to him and everything I really didn't feel like writing. **

**But I suppose that my brain wanted me to try and do something different to cheer me up so here you are: As always please review and comment, I would be happy to know your opinions of this story.**

**Ah, in this chapter things are going finally to start, the plot has arrived –waves dramatically in front of her-**

**And as I already wrote in "Words on air" I'm going to write for the SwanQueen Week if anyone wanted to know**.

Regina sighed as she watched how Henry struggled for sleep, the boy had a little fever and the heat that he was suffering made her cry and whimper every few minutes, demanding water and her mother's presence.

"Venga cariño" Muttered the woman softly, smiling as she saw the surprised face on Henry, it had been a long time since she had addressed him like that. "I know you are hot but you need to sleep, ok?"

"No" Protested Henry, his little face reddened because of the fever "It's hot and I don't want to sleep" He put his arms over his chest and looked at her defiantly, his body half hidden in the slightly baggy pajamas that Regina had put on him in an attempt to help him cool off.

The woman chuckled as she saw how the boy tried, and failed, to hide a little yawn from her, he was obviously exhausted but the fever made him uncomfortable enough to try to be awake as much as he could.

"Tell you what" Said as she hugged Henry, checking quickly if the fever was higher than before. "I will be with you until we both fall asleep yes?"

Henry nodded eagerly and he relaxed against his mother's body, the woman tickling his chin as he finally yawned openly before letting the sleep win.

As Regina looked at his son she thought again about Emma's words from that morning, she knew that she was being slightly paranoid and Emma could have say him because she had assumed that she was talking about a man, or because her slip when she had muttered Henry's name as she explained the situation hadn't been unnoticed by the blonde or because the woman simply preferred to say him instead of them.

But being next to her mother for all those years had made Regina weary about coincidences or no-ill- meant comments that turned to be something much more complicated than only a comment.

So as she felt Henry's soft breathing against her body she firmly decided to talk with Emma Swan first thing in the next morning.

Glancing again at Henry she hugged tightly the hot body against her, the boy simply had a small fever, probably due to his constant refusals of wearing his parka whenever her went to the playground in the school breaks. But when she had heard in her voicemail that Henry was ill she had felt scared, and a bad mother.

A bad mother that barely spent time with him, a bad mother that let him not wear the parka when it was supposed to, a bad mother because tomorrow morning was going to go to work.

But Regina wanted to break free from both Cora and Gold and as she yawned a little she nodded softly, her nose catching Henry's odor while murmuring to the young boy how they were going to be better.

And Daniel was going to be proud of her.

* * *

><p>Emma entered in the building with a large cup of coffee and a big smile, this time she was sure that she had even win Regina Mills herself at being early.<p>

After yesterday's strange talk with Regina the blonde had decided to approach the woman from the only spot that the older woman seemed to value: Job.

Emma was a really good anchorwoman, she knew it and many times she had been praised, the only problem was that Regina seemed to have formed a particular idea about her and since the television world was full with douchebags and stereotypes the young woman could see the older woman's point of view. Even if she found it a little bit insulting the whole ordeal that Regina had already created around Emma's presence the blonde knew that she was having a second opportunity, one that no one was going to ever give her a third time.

As she walked through the elevators she kept thinking about Regina and the stack of papers and statistics that she needed today for the second half of the program when a soft sob made her look at her right, her gaze seeing instantly the faint light that was on one of the little offices that, in those early hours of morning, were supposedly empty.

Frowning, she looked at wrist before changing her path, she had still time and by the time she arrived at the door the warmth of the coffee had slipped through the cardboard and was burning her digits. Opening the door she entered slowly, trying not to alarm to whoever was in there.

"Sorry?" Emma asked as she fumbled to light the main light of the room.

"Don't open the light" Pleaded a woman's voice, a voice that Emma had heard before much more calmer and brighter.

"Ashley?" Emma asked as she tried to discern the young woman's figure in the dimly lit of the place, the only source of it the little lamp that she had seen from the corridor.

The woman hummed as she broke into another wave of tears and Emma finally managed to pinpoint her seated next to the door with her chin resting on her knees as tears stained her cheeks, a stack of papers surrounding her.

"Ei, easy, what's wrong?" Asked Emma softening her voice as much as possible, if she knew something was to know how to not push and Ashley looked so young that she wanted to make her feel safe.

_"Not the time to psychological trauma Swan_" thought quickly as she kneeled in front of the young girl who hiccupped as she tried to open her mouth and explain herself.

"I…I'm getting fired." Said as more tears and sobs made her tremble, her hands shaking as she tried to put them around her ankles.

Emma frowned, she didn't know Ashley very well but the woman was certainly a good worker and she had never complained about Gold, something that was laudable given how the guys was.

"But… why? What happened?" Asked as she touched Ashley's left knee softly, the young woman was still shaking and Emma glanced at the door, worried that someone could see them, Ashley didn't seem ready to talk or simply explain herself in public.

"I'm pregnant" Admitted the other blonde as she sighed, pointing at the little pregnancy test that were on the floor next to her.

Emma suppressed the possible words of approval about the fact and squeezed Ashley's knee once, encouraging the other woman to keep speaking.

"When I signed for Mr. Gold he told me that he knew that my boyfriend and I had been trying to buy a house away from his parents since they… are not really a good people" Started Ashley with a trembling voice, her sweaty palms rubbing against each other as she tried to remain calm. "He offered me some money to do so but, in return, he wanted to have me as his assistant"

Emma frowned feeling uneasy with the man's sleazy ways but she knew that he was not the first in the tv and film industry to do deals like that.

"So?" Asked softly, trying not to crumble Ashley's resolution to tell her the truth.

"So I say yes because we really needed to start our lives and then…" Full sobs made her tremble once again, her eyelashes twinkling with her tears "I didn't read all the clauses in my contract, it was foolish but my lawyer told me that it was a good one so I decided to trust the man and when I started working here…. Mr… Mr. Gold reminded me that I couldn't get pregnant because that would mean that from a few months I couldn't be her assistant."

"That's legal?" Blurted Emma seeing red as Ashley tried to answer to her commanding voice.

"Apparently… y, yes" Stammered the young girl "Or at least enough legal to make him the winner when we tried to make the contract invalid. We have been very careful since then but… I suppose that the condom broke or something."

As the young blonde kept sobbing in front of her Emma sighed feeling her ire rising against the CEO of the company. The first time she had signed the contract she had went through all the clauses and everything had seem fine but after Ashley's confession she was more weary in what she had signed herself into.

Shaking her head and deciding to keep talking with Ashley for the moment she made the girl raise her head as she tried to comfort her.

"There is no one in here that can help you?" The anchorwoman asked as she tried to also think in someone who could have enough power to cut the deal with Gold. Even if he was her employer the man looked creepier that she had even thought at first.

"N…no" Said the other woman resignedly. "I suppose I could hide from his the first months but after that… and I don't really think that… that he is not going to know it. He always knows everything."

Emma was about to reply when a soft voice echoed next to them, Regina's figure obscuring the light from the hallway as she entered and lighted the room.

"Miss Swan? Ashley?" Asked once again when the lights hit the blondes, Ashley already trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Regina?" Asked in turn Emma as she glanced at her wrist, she was going to be late. Again.

"Indeed" Asked the brunette as she tried to understand what was happening in the room moments before she had entered in it. "Since you weren't there when Mary Margaret was supposed to do your make up I went to find you but as it seems… you weren't the one with problems."

Emma nodded dumbly, slightly surprised the fact that Regina seemed to want where she was.

"Ashley?" Regina asked again, softening even more her voice as she approached the young woman who was still trying to grab every paper that she had scattered earlier in the office's floor. "What happened?"

Emma looked at them, surprised to see another side to Regina, the one that showed that she cared.

_"She really must like Ashley"_ Thought before looking at the younger blonde who was blinking nervously, her tears already drying.

"No... Nothing" Murmured as she exited the place, her arms full of papers. "Thank you" Said softly to Emma who nodded quickly before turning her attention to Regina, the woman already frowning slightly.

"What was that about?" Asked the brunette.

* * *

><p>Regina eyed the blonde who looked nervously behind her shoulder.<p>

"We need to go to the set" Said Emma but Regina kept looking at her.

She had had a very strange night and the fact that Henry didn't sleep well neither didn't help her nerves, so Ashley tears had worried and infuriated her, the woman was sweet and she didn't want to think that it had been the blonde that was now in front of her the one responsible for the other blonde obvious distress.

"Fine" Emma grumbled as she grabbed her now cool coffee from the floor. "She has a problem with her contract, apparently Gold made her sign something and now she is… stuck."

* * *

><p>Emma didn't really know why she had told the other woman right away what had happened to Ashley but even if all her numbers were against her and she had a lot of possibilities that Regina would tell Gold what had happened she felt that being Regina how she had discerned how she was the older woman wasn't going to tell anyone what happened with Ashley, and if she wanted to help the woman she needed someone who knew better than her GoldTv.<p>

* * *

><p>Regina put her lips in a straight line as her eyes glanced at the now open door.<p>

"It's not the first time" Said to the other blonde with a broken smile "Gold's contracts are not tricky but almost impossible to call them off. And he had the sleaziest ways to have what he wants."

"There is no loophole?" Asked Emma as she thought about Ashley's terrified face and, to her surprise, Regina nodded reluctantly.

"No, but we could talk with some other big members of this firm. As GoldTV was form by two the shares of the first part involved as well as Gold's were given to different people. So even if Gold is the CEO Ashley could talk with those members and try to explain her case"

As Regina started to walk in the door's direction Emma looked at her with her mouth hanging, apparently the woman knew even more than she had thought in the first place.

Although given that it had been her mother who has created the company maybe that was the reason because she knew a lot about the management of it.

"So Ashley could maintain her job?" The blonde questions as both women started walking towards the studio.

At her side Regina shook her head and a sigh full of frustration filled Emma's lungs.

"But" The brunette continued "Maybe she can work on somewhere else. I will talk with her later."

Emma was about to say something about it when the whole set buzzed with sudden energy, the show was about to begin.

"And Miss Swan" Regina said, her voice smooth and cold. "I hope we could talk about something once this is over"

**A/N So yes, the next episode is going to be full with Emma and Regina interaction, sorry that this one didn't have as much of it as the previous ones but I needed to start things. Let me tell you what you think.**

**Note: Venga cariño means C'mon darling in Spanish if anyone wanted to know.**


End file.
